Team NSSS
by abc27
Summary: A re-post of my old fic. Follow the adventures of Team NSSS as they attend beacon, make new friends and fight new enemies along the way. But, what are they going to do when their pleasant illusion is shattered apart by un-seen forces and the whole school is dragged down along with the reemergence of dark forces that laid in shadows for a long time.


**(AN)** Yeah, so this is a re-post of my previous fic which got deleted by accident. **  
**

* * *

 **(((Team NSSS)))**

Several bullheads moved steadily in the air. It was an excitable day for many students as they finally got into the prestigious beacon academy and it was practically their first day, though they were yet to set a foot there. It was a life achieving moment for some as it was BEACON they were talking about while it was a means for some others to achieve their goals of becoming a good hunter. Who wouldn't be energized for such an exciting day after passing the tough entrance exams with a lot of effort undergoing rigorous training.

Well for everyone except a certain blonde.

This blonde haired teen leaned against a railing swiping through his scroll with a bored look in his face. His eyes were azure blue and the most notable features were three whisker marks in both his cheeks. He wore an orange pant and black sandals. His ankles were taped. He wore a black shirt with a red whirlpool symbol on the back of his shirt. Around his neck was a necklace made from a special crystal gem. His hair was let loose and spiky but not as long as his father.

"Oi, Naruto. How long are you gonna stay on the damn scroll?" a female voice spoke beside him.

He cocked his head sideways to observe his childhood friend, Sakura Haruno. Sakura wore a red qipao dress that has a zipper and white circular designs. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. She has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She also had a rhombus shaped mark on her fore head.

He turned back to his scroll. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Can't you be a bit more enthusiastic about our first day here at beacon? I get it that you became all famous during your travels with Jiraya-sensei, but I didn't think it would have changed your personality so much?" She huffed folding her arms.

Naruto sparing a look at her, went back to his scroll again. "Nothing happened while I was with Ero-sennin. I was forced to come here rather than my own will. I would have preferred to - ...Never mind." He finished not wanting to talk anymore.

Sakura huffed in annoyance and turned away retreating to watching others. There was a red hooded girl beside them who was clearly younger than others having a talk with a blonde haired girl.

The short girl had black hair with shades of red along with one section of her hair going all the way down to her chin. She wore a black dress with a skirt and red undertones. Along with a long red cape secured to her shoulders with silver crosses and boots. Her skin was pale and had beautiful silver eyes.

The girl beside her was a fairly tall girl for their age, even taller than her. She had long messy blonde hair with random curls and had lilac eyes. She wore a brown vest with a yellow low-cut top and an orange scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore black shorts with a half pleated skirt in the back along with some boots. Around each wrist was a golden bracelet.

When she observed a bit more, she felt some jealousy when she compared her physique with the blonde haired one. The differences were pretty obvious and she was suddenly glad that Naruto busy on his scroll, or else he would have made some bawdy comments and this would get her riled up and she would end up beating him out of embarrassment.

Another blonde haired teen with scruffy hair suddenly ran towards them. Seriously, all the people she seems to notice are blonde. Must be some law of universe. He ran towards her covering his mouth with his hand. His face had also gone pale blue. It was clear as to what he was going to do.

He was gonna puke.

He ran towards the back of the ship sprinting back and forth near them before settling near a garbage can.

"Eww, Yang! It's on your shoe!" the younger girl beside her screamed.

The now mentioned Yang jumped and screamed. "Eww, get it off!"

"Don't come near me!"

She sprinted towards Sakura who held her hands in defense with a dreaded look on her face. "Get away from me! Stop!"

Soon she was covered in some of his barf as well. Before she could respond in any way, she heard a chuckle from beside her. She stopped panicking momentarily as she stared at Naruto who now burst into laughter desperately clutching his stomach. A small smile made it to her face.

Naruto wiping away his tears looked at her in a confused manner. "What?"

Sakura just shook her head. "Nothing. Just glad that you are back to your old self."

Naruto gave a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Brooding doesn't suit you at all. If you had maintained that act any longer, I would have gone insane."

Naruto chuckled as he helped the young man who was puking like a machine. "I was just trying to imitate that _bastard_. Looks like brooding suits only him."

"That _bastard_? You mean your friend who your dad's student was training before you left?" She tilted her head to the side as the young man still continued his puking. How much was that guy gonna puke anyway?

Naruto rubbed the back of the fellow blonde as he lowered his head a little. "I came here straight from my journey. I wished that I could have joined beacon together with him."

Sakura put a fake expression of hurt. "Again talking about him. Is my presence not enough?" she pouted as Naruto looked at her. "Your childhood friend met you after five years and yet you aren't the least bit happy."

A yellow blur slipped past Naruto before he could open his mouth. The blonde haired teen who was puking his guts out rushed beside her and took her hand in his. "Forget about him, sweet heart. I am here for you. The name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short and sweet."

Naruto had a confused expression on his face. Where did the guy get such confidence from? Wasn't he puking in a totally un-cool way just a second ago.

"Um... Jaune? You still have some of that stuff on your mouth." he pointed out as Sakura immediately backed away. Jaune noticing this suddenly covered his mouth again as the Bullhead rocked a little. He made his way back to the bin again.

Naruto shook his head in amusement before he turned to the two teens who looked like sisters even though their hair color was different. They were staring so fixedly at him that he had a nervous expression on his face.

"Umm... can I help you?"

The blonde haired girl spoke first. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?"

He bowed down realizing what this was about. "The one and only."

At this the red hooded girl jumped in excitement and pumped her fist in air. "Ha! I told you Yang. I told you."

Yang sighed. "Yes, you are right Ruby. Guess I owe you a plate of cookies." She then turned to Naruto. "I am sorry but my sis can be over enthusiastic sometimes. I am Yang XiaoLong."

"~And I am Ruby Rose." The little girl chirped in.

"I am Naruto and this is Sakura Haruno." he pointed to the pink haired girl beside him.

Sakura waved at them. "Hello."

"Well, well." Yang stepped forward taking one of his arms in her own, "I had heard that the prodigal child of Minato Namikaze was blonde and strong but no one told me he was handsome."

Naruto making no attempt to wriggle out of her embrace, much to the chagrin of Sakura just laughed at the compliment. "I am no prodigy. I had to work very hard. Don't know what gave people that idea. And besides, if anyone were to be called a prodigy, it would be that bastard and the invincible girl." He then looked to his side having few tears rushing out. "Not to mention, Ero-sennin did not take it easy on me at all."

"Mah, mah. I am sure that Jiraya-sensei is not as cruel as you make him out to be." Sakura defended crossing her arms. "If anyone is cruel, its Tsunade-sama. You should have seen her training regime."

Naruto scoffed. "Please. Tsunade baa-chan is the nicest person I know around. Sure she has a drinking habit and is a mean woman who gets angry pretty easily but-"

"You weren't there, Naruto." Sakura deadpanned. "But thanks to her effort, I have grown strong enough to pass these entrance exams."

Ruby blinked at them before she realized the names they were throwing around. "YOU MEAN THE JIRAYA AND THE TSUNADE?! THE LEGENDARY SANNIN!"

Naruto reeled back at the sudden enthusiasm displayed by the petite girl but nodded nonetheless. "I suppose so."

"~Yang, Yang! To think we are attending the beacon along with the Legendary sannin's apprentices is so awesome. Don't you think so, too?"

A mischievous twinkle sparked in her eyes as Yang blinked perversely at Naruto. "You are right, my sister. I knew he was the right catch."

This declaration made Sakura's face go bright red at the implication as Ruby titled her head sideways. "What do you mean the right catch?"

Yang ruffled the hair of her younger sister, "~And that's what makes you so cute!"

Naruto grinned perversely as he turned his attention to Sakura. "Sakura, Look at her. How come you are the only one who hasn't developed at all since hitting puberty."

Yang was surprised at the sudden compliment and bashing of the pink haired teen. "She is alright. What is wrong with her?"

Naruto immediately moved near Sakura breaking out of her embrace and brought his hands up. "I mean look at her. Observe." He was about to motion his hands towards certain area -

Lets say he would never do anything of that sort in the near future.

He was buried onto the floor as Sakura stood fuming, bringing down her fist. "Idiot!"

Ruby tugged the sleeve of her sister. "Yang. The rumors are true about Naruto being very humble. He took the hits of her without any resistance."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister. "I am not sure I would call it being humble, Ruby. More like owned."

Ruby gave out a nervous chuckle as she looked at the beaten form of Naruto. "Yeah, you are right."

 **(((Team NSSS)))**

Noisy.

Clamorous as hell. Rabid dogs shrieking as her ears bled.

Don't the girls have anything better to do, like enjoy the scenery of the surroundings instead of crowding the poor guy in front of her. No, he deserved the suffering for ruining her precious time with his _mere_ presence. She had hoped to continue reading the new book which she brought, in peace. This was Blake Belladonna.

She was a tall girl with wavy black hair going down her back with amber eyes. She had a bow on top and wore black boots which were as long as her knees. Around her chest was a white undershirt and a black vest buttoned with a scarf around her neck. She had the book in her hand.

The disturbance was making it difficult for her to concentrate on her book. Damn, and when she thought she could finish at least half of this book by the time the bullhead landed in beacon.

Was it too much to ask?

The bullhead finally lowered as it landed before giving a final jerk. She slowly got up from her place where she was seated, adjusting her bow. She gave a one final look at the crowd consisting of mostly females before she made it to the exit of the bullhead shaking her head.

As she made it to the exit, a chill ran down her spine. A black cloak fluttered past her and a figure landed in front of her in an elegant way. The figure straightened up before looking back at the crowd and giving out a sigh of relief.

It was the same poor guy who was crowded the whole journey to here. Now that he was up close, she could take in his features.

He was a handsome man, which even she could agree on. He had black eyes as dark as coal and had an easy to go features on his face with a pale skin. His hair was Raven and had a spiky appearance at the back. His bangs framed his face. His attire consisted of a black cloak up to his knees and had white ankle tapes.

He sighed in relief before jerking his head in her direction. His face had gone pale as he was clearly trembling. He took a step back in defense. "A-are you one of those girls?" he asked pointing behind her.

She turned around to the previous group which was crowding the guy in front of her, still in place. He must be quite skilled to give a slip to them and escape unnoticed.

She simply turned around and glared at him for lumping her with the likes of them. "No." She responded in a nonchalant way, hiding her hostility. "But I could surely tell them as you destroyed my reading time in the bullhead."

The guy in front of her paled. "No. Please, anything but that."

Now she was pitying him as the guy quickly turned away, ready to spring on a moment's notice. "I won't tell them. You can relax, pretty boy."

The teen in front of her scowled. He apparently understood the sarcasm in her voice and realized that the pretty boy wasn't a compliment. He straightened up before regaining his composure and maintained a blank look.

He took in a deep breath before giving her a nod. "Hn. Thanks."

She ignored his thanks as she started walking past him. She hadn't done anything to earn a thanks from the said boy. She just wanted to get through this orientation quickly so she can get back to her book and make up for the lost time.

The boys expression became blank as he looked at the ticket they were given for their luggage inspection and made his way towards it. It was in the opposite direction she was heading. When she was at a good distance away from the boy, she stared at his retreating back.

What was the chill she felt? All the alarms in her body were set off when the guy had landed but relaxed herself as she began to talk to him. But, still she needed to be on guard against him. She couldn't let her guard down yet, lest it be him or anyone if she hoped to start anew.

Cause, this was her second chance at life.

 **(((Team NSSS)))**

Sai, as Naruto fondly called him and had given him that name, sat in a shade of the tree in the beacon campus. Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, boots and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

When he heard that Naruto returned from his journey and was attending this very school, he immediately enrolled.

After all, it was Naruto, the guy who had saved him two years ago on one of his missions. He had gotten a bad start with Naruto, but Naruto looked past his misgivings and helped him get out of a certain organization that merely used him as a tool.

He thought emotions were useless and it had no reason but cloud a person's judgment. But when he heard Naruto speak highly of his friend and the bond that they shared, he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He was taught the importance of emotions from Naruto.

"That's a beautiful picture you drew."

He turned back to see a pretty girl with long red hair tied in a pony-tail and emerald eyes. She wore a strapless tan v-shirt under a leather top split down the middle. Along with her skirt, boots, and red drapery tied around her waist were pieces of armor on her legs and arms.

She was leaning in from behind a tree to take a good look at the painting he drew. It was the picture of the campus from where he sat. He didn't need any information to know this girl.

He instantly recognized her.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

So, this was the revered Invincible Girl.

She looked at him as he had his smile plastered on his face. She gave a smile in return as she stood straight. Sai found himself becoming jealous.

While normally people couldn't tell about him, his smiles were usually fake. False, cheerful, yet transparent façade, in complete contrast to the girl behind him. Hers was a bright, genuine smile almost making him lose his composure.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to break your concentration. But I couldn't help but compliment your painting."

Sai turned back to his picture. "Please don't worry. I was anyway done with this."

"Hello. Seeing that you already know my name, may I know your name?" she asked.

Sai stood and faced the warrior in front of him as he had his smile. "Sai. Just Sai."

Pyrrha blinked in confusion. "Sai? You don't have a last name."

"Don't have one as I never knew my parents."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as they went down. "I-I am sorry. That was insensitive of me."

Sai did not understand why the girl in front of him was feeling bad for herself. That was a normal question she asked out of curiosity. Was having no parents enough to make the opposite person flinch and earn pity from them. Emotions were strange.

"No need to worry yourself, Ms. Nikos." He smiled. "You simply didn't know about that. It isn't your fault."

Pyrrha met his gaze as she offered her hand. "Well, Sai. Thanks for forgiving me. It's nice to meet you."

Sai shook her hand. "The pleasure's mine, "

"Just call me Pyrrha." She smiled.

Sai nodded in return as he packed his things. He turned towards her. "Are you waiting for someone, Ms. Niko- Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook her head as she gestured her surroundings. "I was just exploring the campus."

Sai having placed his things in his bag, hung it over his shoulders. His smile never leaving its place, "Actually, I am kind of lost. And the orientation begins now. Could you help me?"

"I was heading there, anyway. I can take you with me." Pyrrha offered stepping in front of him.

Sai motioning his hand. "After you."

* * *

 **(AN)** A good point to end, I suppose. They say that imitation is the best form of praise there is.


End file.
